smashbits_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Soldier (If Call of Duty: Zombies Was Realistic)
”Alright, kids. Come see what Santa left you.” ''- The Soldier before shooting the zombies coming downstairs. '''The Soldier '''is a main character and is the protagonist of the ''If Call of Duty: Zombies Was Realistic ''episode. He is known as a newbie in the Zombies gameplay due to him having low experience on how to survive. Appearance He wears a green army outfit, with a helmet, jacket, pair pants, and pair of boots. In some parts, he is seen having blue eyes and blond/brown hair. Personality He is shown to be a nervous person who can also be violent when it comes to fights between him and zombies, but is also disgusted by Davey Rouge’s nasty insults and advice. But when he is able to get something or do something that is very powerful, he can have a potty mouth (ex: when he acquired the flamethrower, he made a surprised nasty saying about his aunt). Biography He first appears when spawns inside the game inside a abandoned partially destroyed house. He reassures himself that he can do this. Then he goes to check the windows to see if they are boarded up. As he goes to check another one, he notices a zombie and starts releasing a barrage of bullets at the zombie. He then discovers that he is earning points. After killing the zombie, three more appear, which then, he releases another barrage of bullets on the zombies. Afterwards, he repairs the window. Then another zombie arrives. He then aims his gun and pulls the trigger, only for it to be out of ammo. He then panics and stabs the zombie to death as he wa son him. He repairs the window afterwards. He walks by a gun that is mounted in the wall. He then gets frustrated that the gun costed 600 “GoodBoy” Points and then he angrily asks why he couldn’t just take them off of the wall. He attempts to take it off of the wall, but is electrocuted. He then yells at the wall. He then coughs up the points and takes the gun. Then, he strategizes on how to distract the zombies long enough for him to explore the area. He then discovers that there is an explosive barrel and shoots at it, causing it to explode and distract and/or kill the zombies. He wanders around and notices that there are cryptic messages that are on doors. Soon, he enters another room and expresses his disappointment that there is more windows to rebuild. He then panics as he hears the zombies finally coming to the area which then he knows that the zombies got finished being distracted by the fire. Zombies then starts rushing in through the windows and he starts releasing a barrage of bullets upon them. The message on the door then says ”Jesus Christ, dude”, which he says “oh fuck off”. He then repairs the windows and notices a small box. He opens it, but notices that all of his points are gone, which he shows disappointment. He then receives a flamethrower and excitedly says “Oh. Fuck. My. Aunt’s. P***y.” He then questions himself on what he has said. He soon goes on a killing spree with the flamethrower, with him burning parts of the house down. ''(More to be added) Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Davey Rouge The two start off a little shaky as Davey insults his mother, which the Soldier finds it as rude. After everyone spawns inside the lobby, Davey threatens to ”pummelsuck” their mother and/or wife and/or boyfriend if he sees anyone taking his zombie kills. Throughout the final scene, as the Soldier is fighting zombies with Davey, Davey starts giving off gross information, which creeps and grosses the soldier out. During the final battle against the zombies, the two work together to kill all of the zombies. LORE_MACHINE The two start off on good terms, but the Soldier couldn’t fully understand Lore Machine’s lore on the storyline. Later on, Lore gets upset with the Soldier due to him not paying attention to the story and him playing for fun. Soon, the Soldier ignores his lore on zombies. However, when Lore was getting devoured by presumably a hellhound, the Soldier panics and is briefly upset by his death. In the end, he asks Davey if they should try reviving Lore and STAAAAAAAB, who also died recently. STAAAAAAAB The two doesn’t really interact much, but it can be assumed that the Soldier didn’t mind STAAAAAAAB’s company. However, he doesn’t show grief in his death when STAAAAAAAB was grabbed and devoured by zombies and only just watched him die. However, in the end, he asks Davey if they should try reviving LORE_MACHINE and STAAAAAAAB. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Males